


Christmas in the Sun

by spiralicious



Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Community: fffc, FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Rowena gives herself a little holiday vacation.
Series: FFFC 2019 Advent Calendar [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562584
Kudos: 4





	Christmas in the Sun

Rowena stretched her legs, making herself more comfortable in her lounge chair. Whisking herself off for a much needed vacation had been an excellent idea in her opinion, even if there weren't any cute cabana boys to rub sunscreen on to her skin. It was a good trade off for getting to avoid people rushing and bustling about, buying things and wearing fake cheer while they wrestled over the last frozen turkey. 

She watched the sunset over the ocean, nothing to hear but the gentle lapping waves and no one else on the sand for miles. 

Yes, this was the way to spend Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC's 2019 Advent Calendar prompt Christmas in the sun.
> 
> Also, Amnesty for day 3 of Advent.


End file.
